


GPT-2 Writes Fanfiction: The Owl House: I've Waited for You

by gpt2WritesFanfiction



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AI, F/F, GPT-2, gpt2, this story was written by an ai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpt2WritesFanfiction/pseuds/gpt2WritesFanfiction
Summary: This story was written by OpenAI's GPT-2 355M model and trained on data scraped from AO3.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written by OpenAI's GPT-2 355M model and trained on data scraped from AO3.

It was a warm, sunny morning in the last week of March. A bit of snow had fallen that day, but it felt okay cold. The crew did their best to be as quiet as possible. On their way to the dump they did some cleanup work. It was a big, rusty metal garbage can that was being repaired. The crew had their morning off and had been told to be on their best behavior.

They were met by a man standing between them and the dump. He was tall, with a thick mustache. He had a large, gray, white, and tan beard. He gave them all a look and then asked them to take off all the trash in the dump.

""Tires are beginning to melt, so we should probably get in."" Luz said, hopefully not playing into the situation.

The crew then let out a breath that they were feeling a little heated up. They didn't know what to do, so they just gave a few looks around, and prepared for whatever they would encounter next.

""I guess it's a better place for a dump than a dump at that."" The man said.

""Yeah, we'll just keep the train rolling."" Luz said.

The crew got on and told him to take them to the dump. They then went to the other end of the train car. This was where the main dump and the dump car were. Amity had pointed out the dump at the top of the train car where they would find the train's original floating platform. It was safe to assume they would find plenty of old and rusty parts from the train.

Luz and Amity took a few steps forward and then saw the dump's doors open. They couldn't look anymore. The wooden railings were starting to fall down and the wooden foundations were falling apart.

""Oh no."" Amity said. ""This is going to kill us.""

Luz and Amity looked around the mess of metal and concrete. The land was falling apart around them.

""This isn't just any dump, this is an old train car, and we're in it!"" The man said, as if in disbelief.

""Guys look,"" Luz said.

They looked around the area and saw the dump was fairly empty. They walked over to it and saw all the buildings were boarded up and no one was there. They decided to walk up and look around more.

""Uh, what are we supposed to do if all this goes up in flames?"" Amity asked, and Luz nodded.

They walked up to a large wooden platform and then stopped. They looked around to think of what they could do. They just had to find a way to get the train to move, so they could get the other way to the other side.

They walked over to the other side of the platform and seen the rails of the train slowly falling apart.

""Hey guys, look at this!"" The man said as he looked around. ""An old train car is starting to melt down."" He pointed to the little tapestry, and the water was starting to melt.

The crew looked around and saw the train was sinking. Luz immediately knew something was wrong.

""Guys, get out of the car!"" Amity shouted.

""Eda!"" Luz shouted.

The dogs that were on the other side weren't helping either. They were just trying to take pictures, but they couldn't get any good pictures.

""It looks like we're in trouble."" Amity said.

They looked around at the other side of the train. The railings were falling down, the wooden beams and the other buildings around them were falling apart. They were going to have to improvise.

""Eda!"" Luz shouted.

They rushed over to her and Luz held her hand. She saw the railings were falling down to the concrete and she was holding Amity's hand.

""What are you doing?"" Amity asked, in awe.

""I'm bowing to you, Amity."" Luz said.

The dogs seemed to be helping, but suddenly they started to panic and they started to run away.

""No! Please let me help!"" Amity said, while Luz held her hand.

Luz immediately ran after them and pulled Amity into her arms. They slowed to watch what direction but they did not notice before.

""I'm so sorry, you're not in any danger."" Amity said.

""Uh, no."" Luz said, as she started to pull Amity into her arms again.

She pulled her into her arms again, but this time she started to move her arm around and try to pull her back. As she did, her arm started to twitch. She was trying to pull her back.

""I-I don't know what you've done to me, but please don't let into danger."" Amity said.

""I know, but please don't be reckless."" Luz said, before they were pulled into a more open hug. Then, Amity snuggled up to her and whispered.

""I'm sorry.""

They were now sitting on the ground, trying to figure out what they were doing.

""What do you think?"" Amity asked.

""Ew, I didn't mean it! I know something is wrong with my arm, but you don't know me."" Luz said, showing Amity the bone.

She looked at it, blinking and seeing that there was a huge scar left on her arm.

""But please don't worry. It's okay. It's just something you have to figure out."" Amity said, as she looked up at Luz with concern.

""Hey, you're not a bad piker. You're just kind of odd."" Luz joked.

Amity chuckled and looked up to Luz. Luz felt her face go red.

""You have known me my whole life."" Amity said, with a smile.

Amity smiled back and nodded. ""Yes, I know. But I'm not a bad piker. I'm a big boy, and I love big boy things. Big boy piker toys mostly.""

""You can't have dreams, you can't have weird dreams?""

Amity laughed and shook her head. ""Nah, you get to see how awesome I am.""

Luz laughed. ""And how perfect you are too. What's your name, Amity?""

""Amity."" She replied, smiling at her.

""I'm Luz. I'm a big boy, and I'm also a big boy."" She said, grinning.

""Okay, I'm closing the ballroom door."" Luz said and Amity followed her parting words.

""I'm Luz.""

That was all Amity said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written by OpenAI's GPT-2 355M model trained on data scraped from AO3. No human input was used in this story apart from the data used for training. This story may contain sexual or graphic content, viewer discretion is advised,

Amity got back to the ballroom, and Luz said goodbye to the pets as she walked in.

""Let's go play some video games."" Amity said when she and Luz were close enough together to walk.

""Coming along."" She said, smiling.

Amity smiled and walked with her to the game, seeing several cats and dogs playing on the floor.

""So, Candy."" Luz said.

Amity turned around and smiled. ""I'll miss you.""

""Yeah, and I'll miss the games."" She said, before walking over to their seats next to each other.

They watched some strange guy playing video games on the big screen, then some cats and dogs playing, then a lion dancing, then another lion dancing, and lastly, something about a girl doing magic in the sky and rainbows.

""Nice costumes."" Amity mused.

""Brilliant."" Luz said.

Amity headed for the other side of the screen. ""So I guess you're going to get to see some of the games we play."" She said.

""We're also going to the video store."" Amity said, before walking past Luz and taking a seat next to Luz.

""Wow, that's actually pretty far."" Luz commented.

Amity looked at the screen and smiled at Luz, then she turned down to the girl. ""I guess I'm glad you're going to the game.""

""Yeah, it's been a long time."" Amity said.

""And, Candy."" Amity said as she moved her hand to the girl's crotch area. Luz smirked at the thought, Amity was going to make sure.

So, now that we've established the relationship, I'm relaunching this chapter again. It wasn't as fun as I had hoped, so please use this time to read and enjoy this fic! <3

Amity looks for Willow and Gus, and realizes that her previous crush is in love with her.

_I kinda get where Amity's coming into the story, but I'm not sure how to do this hazy mess of a chapter. Usually I do a slower pace for chapters, because I think they're doing really well, but I do want to be able to get Amity to a point where the reason she's in love with her crush is obvious. Because that's what really matters, Amity._

_I want to get her to realize that she's in love with Willow. I'm not sure how, but Amity has shown that she's capable of recognizing her crush. And maybe, just maybe, Amity wants to kiss the girl._

_It's just how I usually do things._

_Anyways, I love reading your comments. <3_

_Amity and her friends go to the video store, then they go to what seems to be a video game arcade._

  
_(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)_  


""Hey, Mittens!""

""Hi!""

""Amity,""

""What's wrong?""

""I, uh, I was doing some research for a test I'm going to take later,""

""What is it?""

Amity glanced at Luz, who was sitting next to Gus on the other side of their bed. Amity had been exhausted from her day yesterday, so she was looking at her phone, looking for music to listen to.

""Well, you know, some old anime I like to watch, and I've been wanting to play some games on my phone.""

""That's it?""

""Yeah, yeah, I haven't listened to new anime, I've only been to a few, so I don't know.""

""Well, how about we do this now?"" Luz said.

""I really like retro games, but I don't know how to play them all.""

""It's okay, put your phone away.""

""No, it's okay. I'm just thinking some old anime I like.""

""That's so cool.""

""So, what's your favorite anime?""

""There's not a lot to choose from."" Amity said, holding up her phone, and tapping it. ""Do you like boy or girl?""

""I guess the boy's genre is boy's club."" Luz said, wondering what Amity thought of that.

""Well, what do you think of girl's genre?""

""I guess it's pretty similar to boy's genre. Now, what anime are you listening to?""

""What anime?""

""You've been listening to boy's music in your old house?""

""I uh, I'm listening to boy's music, but I don't really have a problem with it, I just think that they're kind of creepy.""

""What I like the most is when girls do something cute. I mean, it's not like girls have to be all lovey dovey when it comes to cute.""

""That's pretty much what I said, sorry for rambling.""

""No need to apologize for rambling.""

Amity raised her eyebrows at that. ""Are you listening to video games?""

""Yes, I always enjoy the harem anime genre."" Luz said and Amity shivered.

She felt a rush of guilt invading and she shook her head firmly. ""I know, you're about to get girly.""

""Yeah, I know. You're making me girly.""

""I know, and I want to do that."" It was both sounds.

""We should sleep together, you know?""

Luz yelped and Amity looked away. She was quiet for a minute but she was so lost in thought that she forgot she was still in the room.

""We could do that then!""

""You know, even if I never get an opportunity to get romantically involved with you, I know you're a huge dork.""

""I know.""

""You can't be serious.""

Amity snickered. ""I don't get you.""

""...Hey, what are you doing here?""

Luz looked up. ""I mean, we can chat with you anytime.""

Amity's heart sank.

""I'm Amity.""

""Amity.""

""You said it.""

""Yeah.""

""It's going to be all right.""

""You know, I'm glad we're getting off to a rocky start.""

""You're right.""

The conversation went on for a while, Amity doing her best to listen and try to express her feelings in a way that didn't come out sounding like she was saying something stupid. As she listened, she was reminded of how Luz had always done things for her, how she always listened, to her, to her. She remembered how she would walk up to her and her cheeks would light up like a Christmas tree whenever she would say Amity was cute.

""You're the best, Ami."" Willow said to her.

""I know.""

The conversation between them continued for a while, Luz looking more and more uncomfortable with the idea of talking to her. Amity was noticing, and she didn't think it was because Luz was talking about her.

""I don't like how you act around me."" She said, and Luz giggled.

""It's fine."" Amity turned to her and she saw Willow looking at her, and she felt her heart break. Willow watched her, and not really caring, she just sighed and nodded.

""Well, you did pretty good playing grudby,"" she said, and Amity realized it. ""But you've got to keep it up for this.""

""I'll try.""

""Yeah, and keep doing it.""

It was a long conversation, and Amity had to keep going. She was thinking about life as she got to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Amity looked around her room, and she thought she saw Luz talking with Gus. She closed her eyes.

""I'll try.""

She didn't hear another thing from him.

She was alone.

She looked around, and saw that she was in her room, and that she had her bag on.

Was she still at school?

""You know what?"" Amity whispered, ""Maybe I should go to school.""

""Why?""

""Why?""

""I'll go to school, alone. I'll learn more things.""

""I'm alone.""

She looked around, and Gus was looking at her, and she swore she could see a smile on his face.

""So,"" Gus said, ""you're gonna go to school?""

Amity nodded. ""I'm sure I'll get the hang of it.""

""You're not alone.""

She looked around the room, and she saw Willow looking at her, and she felt her stomach flip. Willow was looking at her with concern.

""Did you do something to her that she didn't like you for?"" Amity asked, and Gus chuckled.

""No, I didn't do anything. She came to my room, and after I told her what I told her, she looked at me like I was crazy. I didn't do anything but just told her what I told her.""

""Yeah, you did,"" Amity agreed. ""But it's not like you don't like her either.""

""No, I don't.""

""So you didn't...?""

""I did,"" Amity said, ""But I don't want to talk about anything like that.""

""No, of course not.""

""But you don't want to talk about that?""

""No, of course not.""

""So, what did you do to get her to look at you like that?""

""I don't know, but I have to tell you, I know she's not... I don't know what to say to that, and I don't want to talk about it.""

""In the middle of the night, in the middle of a forest,"" Gus said, ""Is it okay if I talk to you?""

""No.""

""Then I'll tell you.""

""I'll...""

They both laughed, and Amity started laughing. Gus started laughing, and Amity, to her surprise, looked at him with a smile.

""We'll go to the market,"" she said, ""I'll tell you everything.""

""Awww, and you're smiling?""

""I am.""

She smiled at him, and he laughed too.

""I like it when you laugh.""

""I know.""

""I'm not talking to you, Luz.""

""I know.""

""But I'm not supposed to talk to you.""

""Not even?""

""No.""

""But I can't!""

""I can't.""

She nodded, and just patted him on the head.

""I know.""

""I just don't want to talk about anything.""

They just laughed and talked.

""It's good that you're going to a new school. It's nice for a change."" She said, ""And I'm glad you're going at a new school.""

He smiled, and she smiled back.

""It's good, Amity, that you're going to a new school.""

""I know.""

""I'm happy, Luz,"" Amity said.

""I know.""

Amity smiled. ""I'm glad you're going to a new school.""

They both looked at each other.

""I know.""

""I know.""

""I look forward to it,"" she said.

""I know.""

""I will.""

They both laughed.

""See you later.""


End file.
